The Hypnotize Harem
by The Black Dragon Emperor
Summary: I was super bord so I decided to write this by the way it’s rated M for some langue hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Black here I was really bord so I decided to write this cause I got nothing better to do.**

 **I don't own any of the anime's or girls in this Fic just the story itself.**

 **Ch 1: The Beginning (Rewrite)**

 **Copperas Cove Texas**

In an apartment building was a raven haired young man who was doing some paper work at his desk. The raven haired young man got up from his chair to stretch his numb limbs before he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Once he was done drying his face he saw his reflection from the mirror. He had chocolate brown eyes with a 4in scar over his right eye, he wore his favorite black hoodie over a dark blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and black trainers.

The young man walked to his desk he noticed an add popped his on his phone up probably from when he went to wash his face. The add was some bull that would allow him to dimension travel and put any girl or girls under his command for as long as he wants. In whatever world he ends up at the young man gained all the information of said world. The young man also gained some abilities from whatever world he goes to. The young man decided to use it just for laughs, so he inserted the information.

Name: Alexander "Alex" Blackthorn

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Race: American

Birthday: June 7 1997

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown scar over right eye

Hair Color: Raven or Jet Black (if you want)

Height: 6ft

After putting the information in the phone glowed a bright light and a beam shot from the phone to midair making a portal appear. Alex was shocked by what happened so he decided to poke his head in first. What he saw shocked him he could see different types of buildings and other stuff. Alex pulled the rest of his body into the portal. "I wander what world am I in?" Alex said as he saw someone from his favorite anime only female looking...

 **To Be Continue**

 **Okay I hoped you liked it if not oh well I to make this chapter shitty. Now the next chapter well you will have to wait and find out. Also there will be gender bending. Well see you next time peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Black here with chapter two hope you enjoy it so far now let's have some fun shall we.**

 **Ch.2 Naruto World let's The Fun Begin (Rewrite)**

 **Konoha**

Alex has just arrived at his location of his (mine) favorite anime. When he jumped out of the portal he noticed that he was in a forest. Alex started to walk around to find a place for answers and to see if he could find some girls to join his harem. After a few good hours of walking he found a place to rest that was Konoha. Alex walked past the gate guards who were sleeping on duty. As Alex pulled out his wallet to check out his money only to see that his money also changed as well. After putting away his wallet he went to go look for a place to rest at.

Alex found a hotel for a good price at the 7th floor witch was find by him. Alex sat on the bed looking at his phone to see how he can hypnotize someone. It only took a few minutes but he found it. All he had to do was to say the name of the person and say hypno yo. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!" Alex said as he looked for any other information about the add. Alex found a way to change his looks but, decided not to use it...yet. After Alex found the abilities he wished to gained. After picking the abilities he wanted witch was the Sharingan and Byakugan. After he practice his abilities he noticed a small silver wolf with ten tails that could be mistaken for a plush doll. Alex and the silver wolf talked to get to know one another before the silver wolf asked Alex if he would be its Jinchuuriki. After Alex asked why the silver wolf explained that some evil people were gonna use its powers for bad intentions. Alex gave the silver wolf his answer witch was a yes. The silver wolf whose name was Okami (Wolf) made some weird paw signs then jumped into the center of his chest causing strange markings to appear, making Alex freak out. Okami told Alex to shut up and meditate. Once he did that he was in front of a giant silver wolf with ten tails. Okami told Alex that he looked into his memories and decided to see if he could also start a harem as well. Alex thought about it and decided what the heck and gave Okami his answers. Once they got done talking they established a link so that they could speak to each other. Alex got up from his bed to go and get something to eat.

Alex found a dango shop but noticed that it was full of girls. " _I wander if it's ladies night or something?" Alex_ thought as Okami agreed with his partners thought. Only 19 girls saw him walking in and took his order then took a seat. The girls were Tenten, Samui, Temari, Kurotsuchi, Sasame, Yakumo, Yugao, Anko, Shizune, Kin, Tayuya, Fu, Ino, Karui, Hotaru, Sakura, Hinata, Mabui, and Ayame. "Hey do you see what he is wearing?" Ino asked her friends who nodded to her. "Chomei can sense a Tail Beast from him." Fu said as the others looked at her then to him. Alex and Okami were having a conversation about the girls who were talking about him. Alex got up and walked over to the girls. "Excuse me I was wondering if by any chance your a Jinchuuriki?" Alex asked Fu who nods her head to his question. "Yes I am I hold the seven tails Chomei." Fu said as he nodded his head to her. "Cool I hold the ten tails Okami." Alex said shocking Chomei the seven tails.

After explaining as to how he became a Jinchuuriki to Fu and her 18 friends. Once Alex got their names. He thought why not test the weird phrase on the girls in front of him. "Hey Tenten, Samui, Temari, Kurotsuchi, Sasame, Yakumo, Yugao, Anko, Shizune, Kin, Tayuya, Fu, Ino, Karui, Hotaru, Sakura, Hinata, Mabui and Ayame hypno yo." Alex said as the girls eyes turned dull of emotion. "Okay girls lets head back to my hotel understood." Alex said to his hypnotized girls who nods to him.

Alex and his hypnotized girls were now in his hotel room. "Okay girls from now on you will only call me master when we are alone or on less I say other wise." Alex said as they bowed to him. "Yes master." They said as Alex got an idea from Okami. "From now on you will see only wear french maid outfits but, only when we're alone understood." Alex said as they bowed to him. The girls changed into their uniforms. While they changed Alex was looking at his phone and looked at Fu before he realized he almost forgot about Okami. "Fu let Chomei out." Alex said as she did as she was told. Once Chomei was out he put her under his hypno spell and told her that Okami is her master from now on. Chomei agreed to be Okami's hypno girl. Alex told the girls to stay here for a few hours until he comes back witch they agreed to.

Alex was jumping from rooftops to rooftop looking for anymore girls to join his harem. Alex found a hot blonde with a nice view. From what Shizune told him her name was Tsunade. After getting into her office he said the same thing to her as he did to the girls back at his hotel. Alex told her to bring the girls from his hotel room and bring them to her clan compound until he comes back.

 **7 Hours Later**

It had took seven hours to get things done but, it was worth it. He took down the Akatsuki and added a few more girls to his harem. The girls were Natsume (Fem Naruto), Sasuki (Fem Sasuke), Yugito, Shizuka, Kurenai (She didn't get pregnant), Konan, Shion, Amaru, Sara, and Mei. The Akatsuki was easy so since he had Okami he pretty much just over worked their chakra and boom. The gay snake pedo and his but fuck buddy he did the same.

Cool thing was that he could now bring back the dead in good condition. So he brought back Hake (Female), Kushina, Mikoto and he put them under his control, Also he got Kurama (9 tails), Matatabi (2 tails), Saiken (6 tails) for Okami's harem. Once he returned he picked up the shadow clone from Natsume, he told them that he found an empty dimension with a 2 story house that could rival the Hyuuga's, 100 bedrooms, a hot tub, swimming pool, a place to garden. Once everyone was settled in Alex told them that he will be back in a few hours with more girls. A portal opened up and Alex jumped in to his next destination.

 **Hey I hoped you liked it. I hope to keep updating it as much as I can. Next chapter should be hopefully better. Until next time bye.**


End file.
